


Day 38: Weirdmaggedon Pt. 1

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [39]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Wendy pulled out her chewing gum and stuck it on her knife, attaching a mirror and slowly leaning it around the corner to check for danger. Dipper put a stick of his own gum in his mouth in case they needed another later as she gestured that she was running over to the other side of the street.

She was the best fighter and would have the greatest chance against anything she might have to deal with at their destination, hence why she went first. Soos was their muscle, but also the slowest, so he went second. If anything tripped him up, well, Dipper couldn’t match his strength but could still lift him to safety, so he brought up the rear.

The trio had to be cautious in this hellscape. So many of their friends and family had been altered or turned to stone by Bill’s reality-warping powers. If they lost each other, who would be left? Dipper was extremely lucky he still had two of the people he could depend on the most at his side.

Granted, he felt bad that he wished that someone else was with him through all this. Logically, Ford was the best person for fighting Bill, but even if he hadn’t been turned to gold and taken by the chaos god, Dipper still would have rather fought this with Mabel. At least he’d know she was safe. At least he’d know he could protect her.

He hadn’t intended for her to hear that he’d be staying in Gravity Falls instead of applying to the University of Washington along with her. It was a plan they’d made long ago, keeping the Mystery Twins together even after they left home when they would graduate this year. That’s why he wanted to be able to sit her down and discuss it when he told her. Instead, he was only able to see her run off into the woods, Weirdmaggedon coming too soon after for him to find her.

He didn’t know how he could’ve explained it, but he wanted a chance to try. His feelings had become so confused the last six months, he leaped on the chance for some space from her that Ford had offered. He just needed to sort it out and maybe he could’ve entered college to join her the next year.

Being kissed on the lips by your barely awake sister as you comforted her after a breakup was weird enough. The fact that you kissed back was a lot weirder. She’d immediately passed out too, so there had been no chance for talking. In the morning, she gave no sign of recollection, so Dipper had been left to his thoughts on the matter.

Was this new? He’d been annoyed by a lot of her boyfriends, was that just being protective or was it jealousy? Why did it feel so good to kiss back? He hadn’t dated in a while, maybe he just did it out of loneliness? He’d never treat her so cheaply, though, or would he? Had she just used him as a quick emotional rebound? Did he mind?

It was all so confusing, and these questions had a tendency to rear their ugly heads exactly when he wasn’t ready to deal with them. Ford’s offer could’ve given him some time away. Time to think without her close by and muddling his emotions.

Now the world was ending and the last conversation they’d had was an argument. He couldn’t let things end like that. He had to apologize. To explain. Even if it’d be difficult to admit how he thought he might feel about her.

Dipper looked at the bubble in the distance, then at his companions as they’d readied for another run to cover. He’d only ever beaten Bill with Mabel at his side and they were trusting him to do it again once they saved her. It’s a hell of a situation when your love life might also decide the fate of the world.


End file.
